


Long enough

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-15
Updated: 2006-04-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is finally asking for Justin's hand in mariage. Justin doesn't take him too seriously though...





	Long enough

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

....

 

"Will you marry me?"

 

"What the fuck did you just say?"

 

"I am not going to repeat it, Justin"

 

"Fuck you Brian. Why can't you say it?"

 

"In that case, you must have heard it"

 

"I have heard it alright"

 

"Well?"

 

"Well what?"

 

"Aren't you going to give me an answer?"

 

"Come on, you can't be serious"

 

"I can and I AM"

 

"Seriously Brian... I know you far too long and damn too well. This must be some kind of a joke"

 

"This isn't a joke, god damn it!"

 

"Alright, I'll play"

 

"Huh?"

 

"It's just one of your stupid games again and I know it. I should have seen it coming"

 

"What the hell are you talking about?"

 

"I'll admit you have hit my spot"

 

"More than once, as it has been firmly established. Only this time I meant nothing but proposing you to marry me. I thought this is what you wanted me to do all along. This is what _I_ want to do just as much"

 

"I won't fall for it Brian. I know better than that. Now thanks for saying it, but the answer is no"

 

"Haven't you heard what I said last night?"

 

"I have... I figured you don't really know what you're saying, that it's nothing but a joke"

 

"Well, you figured wrong Mr. Taylor because it ain't a joke"

 

"Then what is it, Brian? Am I supposed to believe that after all this time?"

 

"If one could have faith, it better be you. Especially after this long..."

 

"You can't be serious"

 

"Damn it!! How can you be so fucking blind? How can you deny this?"

 

"Excuse me Mister, but I am not the one who has been denying this all along, but you are. It's you who would not admit it not for one second, secretly hiding that emotion deep inside, fearing someone might discover that the GREAT Brian Kinney has feelings of his own"

 

"Why are you doing this?"

 

"Do you honestly believe I am enjoying this?"

 

"I am certainly not"

 

"This isn't about YOU now, or haven't you noticed?"

 

"Then what is it about? Why can't you believe what I'm saying?"

 

"Simply because it makes absolutely no sense. Do YOU actually believe what you are saying?"

 

"It's the one thing I believe the most and I mean it, with all my heart"

 

"You don't mean it. How can Mister "I believe in fucking, not love" mean it? You detest marriage, you detest anyone who enters into it, imitation of heterosexual union that is by nature doomed to fail. Does it ring a familiar bell Mr. Kinney or have you lost your fucking mind?"

 

"So you say I don't really mean it?"

 

"How can you? You HATE marriage and what it represents; you barely make any move that can be considered as romantic. You are disgusted once seeing two people in love, whispering phrases to each other, quoting Shakespeare You have turned your back at me once before and I know you would again, when you feel like doing so. You don't believe in love, remember? You believe in fucking. So why are you saying this now and how in earth can you expect me to believe in it?"

 

"Because I mean it. I have never meant anything more in my life"

 

"What happened to you?"

 

"What happened to YOU?"

 

"I grew tired... and sober"

 

"You call this sober? When you refuse to see the truth?"

 

"I was blind before, thinking you ever could be what I wanted you to, but you see... As time passed by I began to realize it's time for me to let go of that dream I had, to understand once and for all that you are never going to change. You made sure to clarify it to me... I can see that, ever so clearly now. It is time for you to realize it too. Either of us will be happy once we're married Brian. You're not a family man... Never were, never will be. I'm not blind anymore... and I refuse to be that way again. Now tell me what will it take for you to step out of the darkness you put yourself into?! What will it take for you to get back to reality and acknowledge the truth? The only truth I will ever live by, and so should you?"

 

"NO Justin. You got it all wrong. It wasn't you who were blind all along, but me. I refuse going back to what I was before. Now I have changed my mind, and my heart has won. I shall never regret this, and so would you. This is our happiness that I am talking about; we could live happily ever after, if you still want us to. Please Sunshine; do not kiss your dreams goodbye, for now I am not blind any longer. I will not be blind any more. For this is my truth: I love you. I always have loved you, only I wasn't willing to admit it before. I am willing to face reality, and live up to your expectations. That is the way I shall live my life... Sticking to MY truth, the only truth I ever had and ever will. It's time I live by it"

 

"With me"

 

"Who else? Is there another man in my life?"

 

"Not one. There are dozens of them"

 

"They could never replace what you are to me, and you know it full well"

 

"Do I?"

 

"Justin, quit playing games. We are going around in circles or can't you see it?"

 

"Well, it ain't my fault. I didn't start this game in the beginning with"

 

"Are you listening to yourself?"

 

"Yes, I am. You should try it for a change"

 

"I have and I do not regret what I have said, neither will I take it back"

 

"I don't want you to take it back"

 

"Well, what DO you want? I said what you were longing to hear. Yesterday, I nearly lost you again and it was the last stroke I could take. Now I am sick and tired of running away from the only thing I have ever really wanted. I am sick and tired of denying you the pleasure of hearing those words; there are no obstacles standing in my way any more, and I am free to speak what's in my heart"

 

"And what is there in your heart?"

 

"There is only you, or can't you feel it?"

 

"Brian. I believe this is the most romantic thing you have ever said to me"

 

"And if you'll let me, I'll make sure it wouldn't be the last"

 

"Brian, I told you I..."

 

"You won't marry me. Who can blame you? I AM without doubt the worst candidate for marriage alive but conversely that is also the reason why I am the best candidate"

 

"And how is that?"

 

"Because.... As strongly as I was apposed to the idea_ Now that I am behind it_ I am as fervently & passionately committed"

 

"Uh huh, and what changed your mind?"

 

"I finally thought of one good reason to do it"

 

"And what is that one good reason?"

 

"To prove to the person that I love how much I love him. That I would give him anything, I would do anything... & I would be anything to make him happy"

 

"You are fucking unbelievable, I..."

 

"It's true. I am"

 

"You wait all this time... It took you an eternity to say those words, and when I think I just might never hear them coming out of your mouth, you whisper ever so tenderly an "I love you" and the next thing I know you put a ring on my finger"

 

"Isn't that what you dreamed of? A fairy Tale with a good ending?"

 

"Only this is no Tale and I am not the princess"

 

"Yes, you are. MY princess, if you choose to be"

 

"Life isn't always a matter of choices. Sometimes we are forced to accept the already known ending"

 

"And in times you have the power to create your own ending. This is your story... these are your rules"

 

"And yet I must resist. I should say no"

 

"And kiss your dreams goodbye?"

 

"Life does not work that way. One cannot always get what he wants"

 

"And here I thought you were a fighter"

 

"I AM a fighter, but even a fighter might eventually lose"

 

"No. Fighters overcome any obstacle. They aim and reach"

 

"Brian, please do not make it harder on me"

 

"You are the one making it harder for the both of us"

 

"I have no intention of marrying someone that by his very nature is doom to fail"

 

"I have changed my mind"

 

"Like many times before"

 

"This will work out. I promise you"

 

"And what happens if it won't?"

 

"Then at least we'll know we have tried"

 

"Are you doing this because of what happened to Michael? Because if you are..."

 

"WHAT?! Michael has nothing to do with this"

 

"It's really hard for me to get to you sometimes"

 

"I love you. This is the only thing you ever have to get"

 

"Is this good enough of a reason for us to marry?"

 

"This is the only good reason. Come on Justin, take a chance on love. I'd do the same"

 

"Then you mean it..."

 

"Duh?"

 

"You are not shitting me"

 

"Damn right I am not. Now does the answer remain as it was?"

 

"Hell no! I cannot believe I could actually resist"

 

"I want you to say it"

 

"YES Brian"

 

"YES what?!"

 

"Yes, I shall marry you"

 

"Will you accept this ring?"

 

"I... HOLLY SHIT! How much did you pay for this rock?"

 

"No way am I telling... and you shouldn't ask me this question"

 

"I thought married people could"

 

"Well we aren't married YET, are we?"

 

"You and I... Married. If this is one of my dreams again, don't bother waking me up"

 

"Once upon a time, it was a very distant dream, but no more Sunshine. No more"

 

"Thank you Bri"

 

"What for?"

 

"Fighting over me... not giving up... making my dream come true... being something else, rather than the stud of Liberty Avenue and the uncontrollable sex machine, who have fucked every available piece of ass around. Thank you for changing your mind and replaced your motto with a new one"

 

"I haven't stopped believing in FUCKING, you know? It's just that I reevaluated my options"

 

"And what about your options?"

 

"I continue on being a live uncontrollable sex machine 24/7, which provides its services for one piece of ass ONLY. I shall FUCK you and RIM you in every possible room, indoors and out. Be prepared"

 

"Is this a threat? Cause if it is, I am willing to take the risk"

 

"I shall take the risk too. From now on, you are my beloved"

 

"SHIT! That just made me hard again"

 

"AGAIN? Have you been hard and haven't told me?"

 

"Well yeah, but we were arguing and I..."

 

"Hush, my beloved"

 

"Stop! You are making my dick jump"

 

"That is INDEED the plan"

 

"Don't let me disturb you while you're at it. Now get busy"

 

"With the reservations and everything?"

 

"NO silly. Get into bed I meant"

 

"You naughty boy"

 

"Your naughty boy Brian"

 

"No more talking. I have a major headache"

 

"And I have got just the thing for it..."

 

"Heal me baby. I need you"

 

"You shall always have me Brian. I'm right here..."

 

"You shouldn't be talking Mister. Use your mouth for one purpose only"

 

"Let me guess... Kissing"

 

"Go LOWER"

 

"Nibbling"

 

"Not quite..."

 

"Sucking"

 

"Getting there LOVER"

 

"As much as I like you calling me LOVER, you better think of another name since it ain't appropriate for a fiancé, even more so for a husband. You should try something like "Darling" and "Honey bun"... Don't you think so, beloved?"

 

"I think you think way too much than you should. Now mind you getting busy?"

 

"Bossy fiancé have I got here. What would you like me to do to get you all sated and happy for the rest of your FUCKING life, beloved?"

 

"You should try LICKING once in a while, Sunshine. I could use some of that mouth"

 

"I thought you had too much of it. Maybe it should stay firmly SHUT"

 

"Not until I say so, darling. In some occasions it must be reopened. Got to please the fiancé"

 

"Alright then. What should I lick? I see no lollipop, beloved"

 

"That's because you won't be licking any of THAT"

 

"What is it that I'll be licking, Mr. Kinney?"

 

"Talking about jumping dicks. Mind you calm down please?"

 

"Are you talking to your dick again, Mr. Kinney?"

 

"Don't mind me. I'm just trying to gain back some control"

 

"Since you'll be a married man by next week, you should acknowledge the fact control is no longer in your hands... I might be having more control than usual Kinney. I bet you'd love that, wouldn't you?"

 

"Didn't I tell you to leave your fucking mouth SHUT?"

 

"You allowed me to reopen since licking can't be done when shut, Mr. Kinney"

 

"You have indeed of a point there. And stop calling me Mr. Kinney, it makes my knees weak"

 

"Just the effect I was longing to create Kinney"

 

"I should in fact, start calling YOU Kinney, shouldn't I?"

 

"Damn right you should. Say it..."

 

"Mr. Kinney, do you mind? Your client is waiting. You should always keep the customer happy"

 

"I shall keep you happy for all time, beloved"

 

"What about starting making me happy right now?"

 

"How do I do that, beloved?"

 

"You just make sure your tongue there touches my sweet spot every two seconds"

 

"Like THAT?"

 

"I love it when you take control"

 

"Do you Mr. Kinney?"

 

"If you keep that "Mr. Kinney" thing going, I'll be coming way too soon"

 

"Which means you can fuck me longer"

 

"Indeed. Do you need me to instruct?"

 

"Uh Huh Kinney"

 

"Well, you keep this up while I am it. Slide your tongue up... and down. That's it baby... Just like that!!! Keep moving that wet skilled tongue of yours and circle the head with it, and ease your way down... Uh huh. You are one talented twink"

 

"Not a twink anymore. I AM getting married after all"

 

"Who is the lucky guy?"

 

"This OLD MAN, named Kinney"

 

"GREAT! I lost it..."

 

"Where's the woody?"

 

"Gone with the wind since one brainy twink who is about to marry the owner..."

 

"Did I do something? Said something to upset him?"

 

"Don't you dare playing the innocent with me. I know you far too long..."

 

"Do you OLD MAN?"

 

"You did it again, stupid twat"

 

"HEY! Some respect for your newly wed wouldn't hurt, would it?"

 

"You should have respected me first"

 

"You're right. Old men DO deserve being treated respectfully"

 

"That's it. Now you are about to see the fury"

 

"Look, now he is all raged and grumpy"

 

"Guess who is going to suffer by it"

 

"The poor victim of marriage... Give it to me"

 

"I shall. This shouldn't take too long, beloved"

 

"Not at all as long as it took you to admit your love to me"


End file.
